Episode 124 (Muddy Madness)
Production Water Hole Swimming at the Jungle Pond Rafting Down the River Swimming Pool Problem Water Hose Gag Marble Mayhem Trivia Zach and Leah wore raincoats and boots in this episode This is the first episode when some of the guppies appear without any speaking lines Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Addison Holley as Julia # Fred Tatasciore as Mr Grouper # Erica Lindbeck as Mrs Grouper Oona,Gil,Goby and Nonny have no lines but they're seen making reaction sounds Transcripts Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughing). Leah: "It's raining and sunny so we're playing outside." Zach: "C'mon." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready to go outside they remember to put on raincoats and boots and bring an umbrella.) Leah: "Wow it has rained today." Zach: "I know." Leah: "Imagine if there was a rainbow." Zach: "A rainbow high in the sky." Leah: "That would be Awesome." (The backyard turns into a forest.Zach and Leah are still wearing their rain gear.) Zach: "Wow." Leah: "This is amazing you can see anything from way up here." Zach: "Look there's Molly hey Molly we're over here." Leah: "We can't hear her." Zach: "Let's get a little closer." Leah: "Okay." (They go over the fence and they walked slowly.) Zach: "Alright alright simple's that.Alright we gotta just be cool." Leah: "Yeah we gotta just be." Both: "Whoa(screaming)." All: "Ooh." Both: (Continuing screaming). Zach: "Yikes." Leah: "Whoa." Zach: "Oh no." Leah: "Look out." (They went up to the air.But they open their umbrellas and float down and landed safely instead of landing with a splat.) Zach: "Good thing these umbrellas come in handy." Leah: "They sure do they always come in need if danger alerts." Zach: "Look the Genies are there and it looks like they're at a gazebo." Leah: "In a middle of whatever this place is." Zach: "Maybe we should join them." (Zach and Leah met the Genies and they watch from the gazebo.) Glimmer: "You guys might need this." Chloe: "Watch what Molly and Deema are doing." (The girls are at the top of two slides and they slid down Zach Leah and the genies watch.) Genies: "Wow." Both: "Ooh." (Suddenly the Girls go up in the air.) Glimmer: "You guys might want to open your umbrellas and fast." (Zach and Leah open their umbrellas and mud splats on their umbrellas.) Molly: "Yeah." Deema: "That was so so so so so much fun." Glimmer: "Ya think that was fun." Chloe: "What about our fun." (The Genies showered glitter over Molly and Deema they laughed over their freestyle.) Both: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Hey Zach Hi Leah.So glad you guys are here." Deema: "Today we're having so so so so so much fun and we're getting soaked with mud because it's." All: "The mud celebration." Category:Episodes Category:Roaring morning adventures Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures